<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home is wherever i'm with you by beomrebi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935370">home is wherever i'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/beomrebi'>beomrebi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>always in my head [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Homesick Choi Beomgyu, Homesickness, Lots of Crying, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, definitely me, feeling soft for taegyu hours, guess who wrote this instead of studying, sookai have very small cameos, taegyu, taehyun just being the best boyf and soulmate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/beomrebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of homesickness and crying is no stranger to Beomgyu. Even long after their debut, he can still feel sad and miss his family sometimes. He even has a playlist for him to cry to when he's feeling down. </p><p>And because they're soulmates, Taehyun always comes running over, ready to comfort Beomgyu the way he knows best. </p><p>Perhaps the two already know it, and they're doing it on purpose, but they're always thinking of the other before themselves.<br/>They're soulmates and boyfriends. It's just what they do. They look out for each other and they always find their home in each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>always in my head [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home is wherever i'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i missed writing taegyu fluff and this was one of my first ideas for this soulmate universe and i didn't want to study so i finally wrote this and now im crying bc i just love soft comforting boyfriends taegyu so much TvT </p><p>anyways if it's your first time reading one of my fics, hello! this is the third fic in my soulmate universe so do feel free to read the others to understand more of this universe! thank you for giving my fic a chance, even if you don't end up reading it lol</p><p>other than that, i love you all and i hope you're all doing well! </p><p><b>disclaimer:</b> this is purely fictional and written for entertainment. this piece of writing has nothing to do with the real idols, so please don't take anything seriously from this fic. it is in no way representative or reflective of the real idols.<br/>i know nothing about their training period or their schedules, so this is not accurate at all.</p><p>enjoy and i love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you seen Taehyunnie?" Beomgyu asks Kai, who is eating some late night snacks in the one of the company's dining areas.</p><p>The last time Beomgyu had seen the redhead was an hour ago, when the latter said he was going to stay in the dance practice room, while Beomgyu was going to spend some time in their studio.</p><p>"Ah, Taehyun? He's probably still in the practice room, no?" Kai suggests, returning to his snacks while scrolling on his phone.</p><p>Beomgyu walks down to their dance practice room, finding it odd when he doesn't hear any music. He'd assumed that since he didn't hear anything before, Taehyun had stopped practising. He scans the room and his eyes land on the redhead, sleeping on his stomach with his head to the side. His phone is still in his hand, indicating he likely fell asleep mid-reading or watching.</p><p><em>"At least he's sleeping on the couch."</em> Beomgyu thinks to himself while chuckling softly at the boy.</p><p>He automatically brushes a hand through Taehyun's soft red hair, not stirring the boy at all. Beomgyu doesn't hesitate to take his jacket off and place it over Taehyun's body before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>"Night, Hyunnie." Beomgyu whispers.</p><p> </p><p>When Taehyun wakes up, he hears the familiar piano playing and the beautiful voice of Sejeong singing,</p><p>
  <em>"To raise a single flower</em>
  <br/>
  <em>How much rain fell in your eyes?"</em>
</p><p>Taehyun knows this song. 'Flower Road'. Beomgyu plays it when he's feeling homesick, or sometimes sad in general. He feels groggy, body stiff from sleeping on his stomach with his arms outstretched. The only light comes from the single set of ceiling lights at the other side of the room. As he slowly gets up, a jacket falls from his shoulders. He immediately recognises Beomgyu's jacket and can't help but smile.</p><p>"Dummy. You should've woken me up." Taehyun sighs before putting the jacket on and grabbing his belongings.</p><p>He only takes his essentials and he doesn't bother to lock the room properly. When Soobin sees him, he asks Taehyun where he's going, to which Taehyun only replies one word.</p><p>"Home."</p><p> </p><p>By the time he reaches their dorm, his suspicions are confirmed, since he's heard the exact progression of songs that belongs to Beomgyu's "when I'm feeling homesick" playlist. He suggested it when they were trainees, so that Beomgyu could let out his emotions and tears when he needed to.</p><p>"Beomie-hyung." Taehyun says after opening the door.</p><p>"T-Taehyunnie?" Beomgyu sniffs.</p><p>Beomgyu's currently sitting curled up on his bed, snuggled in his blanket covering his head with his earphones in. The boy's eyes are visibly red and swollen, and still laden with tears.</p><p>"I-I thought you were sleeping." Beomgyu quickly tries to dry his tears.</p><p>"Oh, hyung." Taehyun says softly before climbing up to Beomgyu's bed on the top.</p><p>He sits at the end of the bed and stretches out his arms with a fond smile. In no time, Beomgyu chokes out a sob and immediately wraps his arms around Taehyun's waist, sobbing into his chest. The music cuts out as Beomgyu's earphones fall out, and the only sound in the room is Taehyun's hushed whispers and Beomgyu's crying.</p><p>The warmth and Taehyun's familiar scent overwhelms Beomgyu as he feels a comforting hand rubbing his back and the other hand threading through his hair.</p><p>"Let it all out, hyung." Taehyun whispers, holding onto the shaking body wracked with sobs.</p><p>After a while, Beomgyu stops crying, nose clogged as he's reduced to sniffing while continuing to hold Taehyun tightly. He rests his head in the crook of Taehyun's neck, nuzzling into it.</p><p>"Feel better?" Taehyun asks softly as he kisses the top of Beomgyu's head and rubs soothing circles on the arm around his waist.</p><p>Beomgyu nods cutely before leaning up to meet Taehyun for a sweet kiss.</p><p>"Thanks, Hyunnie." Beomgyu smiles. "Sorry I had to disturb your sleep."</p><p>"Bub, it wasn't you who woke me up." Taehyun lets out an airy laugh, carding his fingers through Beomgyu's hair again. "I just happened to wake up. If anything, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier. You should have woken me up."</p><p>Taehyun kisses Beomgyu's forehead, remembering their trainee days and the countless times when he would comfort Beomgyu in situations like their current one.</p><p> </p><p>Since Beomgyu had come all the way from Daegu, he was particularly prone to feeling homesick, since it was his first time away from home for a long period of time, and he couldn't visit them as easily as others. Perhaps the strenuous toll of training was also an unhelpful factor, especially seeing as Beomgyu was accepted into the debut team as soon as he entered Big Hit. Taehyun couldn't imagine the immense pressure that Beomgyu must have felt, being a new trainee and being entrusted with such responsibility, as well as their gruesome training schedule that he was thrown into.</p><p>Taehyun remembers the first time he heard one of Beomgyu's more emotional songs, and being pleasantly surprised. But when he went to find the older to ask what song it was, he was met with a small, crying boy, curled up in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Hyung, what's wrong?" Taehyun rushed over to Beomgyu.</p><p>The boy tried to wipe his tears and shrug Taehyun off, claiming he was fine, but Taehyun knew better. He always did, even from the very start of their friendship.</p><p>"Don't lie to me. It's okay, I won't judge you." Taehyun said, sitting next to Beomgyu.</p><p>"Okay." Beomgyu sighed. "I just miss home a lot."</p><p>"Beomgyu-hyung... it's okay to be homesick." Taehyun hugged Beomgyu as fresh tears started to wet his shirt.</p><p>"It's stupid. I should already be used to this. This is what I signed up for, I shouldn't be weak." Beomgyu sobbed.</p><p>"It's not stupid, it's natural. It's your first time away from home for so long, and every day is hard. Of course you can miss your family." Taehyun scolded gently, brushing his fingers through Beomgyu's curly hair.</p><p>"T-Thanks, Taehyunnie. You always make me feel better." Beomgyu smiled before planting a quick kiss on Taehyun's cheek.</p><p>The two blushed as they avoided eye contact. It had only been a week since they found out they were soulmates and started dating.</p><p>"It's okay, hyung. I'll always be here for you. Whenever you miss home, whenever you're sad, just find me. Don't try to hide it. Don't you ever cry alone again, do you hear me?" Taehyun ordered sternly.</p><p>"I don't think you'll give me a chance." Beomgyu giggled. "But okay."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think it had built up so much." Beomgyu admits. "I was fine the whole day, and then I was working on 'Maze in the Mirror' and I really missed them and I remembered why I was here, but I just really wanted to see them and to thank them. I didn't mean to come here alone - I really did go to find you for cuddles - but then you were sleeping and I thought I should leave you to rest. You haven't been sleeping much lately."</p><p>"Baby, you know that you're always more important, right? I promised you that I would always be there for you, whether you're happy or sad, homesick or not. I can always catch up on sleep, but if I can't always be there to comfort you, what's the point?"</p><p>"I'm sorry." Beomgyu cuddles closer to Taehyun, as if he can't get enough of Taehyun's warmth. "I promise I'll wake you up next time."</p><p>"You'd better. Otherwise I'm never leaving you out of my sight again." Taehyun chuckles.</p><p>"Oh? Maybe I shouldn't wake you up then." Beomgyu laughs as Taehyun blushes.</p><p>Beomgyu doesn't know what he'd do without Taehyun. His soulmate is so loving and so caring, and Beomgyu wonders what he ever did to deserve someone so perfect. Taehyun knows exactly how to comfort him, how to calm him down, and how to help him sleep. Taehyun knows how to cheer him up and make him laugh, and he's always so understanding when it comes to Beomgyu's mix of emotions. Even if Taehyun has never experienced what Beomgyu has gone through, he understands, and he knows exactly how Beomgyu feels. Perhaps it's a soulmate thing, but perhaps it also comes with their years of being together and learning how to love each other.</p><p>Beomgyu cups Taehyun's cheek, smiling at him fondly.</p><p>"Thank you, Hyunnie. I'm never homesick anymore, because you're my home."</p><p>Even if Beomgyu is away from his family and the comfort of his hometown, he's okay, because he's found his new family in three brothers who love him just the same, and one soulmate who loves him more than anything else in the world. One soulmate who takes care of him and holds him softly and kisses him sweetly. One soulmate whose name is Kang Taehyun.</p><p>Taehyun is his home, and there's no place that Beomgyu would rather be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do y'all ever just think about beomgyu crying bc he's homesick and feel your heart break bc i do<br/>beomgyu bby i hope you know just how proud we are of you for coming this far T_T </p><p>also not @ me crying bc i love writing out things i dream of and wish could come true for me lmao</p><p>anyway, thank you yet again for reading one of my fics! i'm sorry it was quite short (compared to others), but i hope it was short and sweet enough to make you happy and fill you with taegyu fluff! </p><p>as always, feel free to request anything for this soulmate universe - particularly for yeonbinkai - or even just request me anything in general! i'd love to write something for you! </p><p>thank you SO MUCH for reading this. i love you all so much. </p><p>please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/beomieggyu">twitter</a>!<br/>also feel free to drop a comment or question on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/beomieggyu">cc</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>